coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7817 (8th March 2012)
Plot Frank's lifeless body remains in the factory as the police start their inquiries. Norris, Rita and Beth speculate outside about what might have happened. Kevin argues with a police officer, furious that the garage is closed, but it's part of the crime scene. At No.11, Eileen, Sean and Julie speculate whether Sally would be capable of killing Frank. Carla has had fitful sleep and on waking is desperate to find where Peter is. DS Nash arrives at No.4 to question Sally who is deeply traumatised. Sophie is comforting her. Sally admits she was very angry with Frank but points out that several other people had bigger axes to grind. In the Rovers, Karl dusts his precious television, taunted by Stella until Leanne arrives to break the news. Norris, Eileen, Julie, Sean and Ken observe the investigations. Michelle emerges from her flat, horrified to learn of Frank's death and sets off to break the news to Carla. At the bistro, Lewis is shocked to learn of Frank's death. Nick voices the possibility that it could have been Peter. Michelle breaks the news of Frank's death to Carla which raises further anxieties about Peter's absence. Carla decides to go to the factory. At the bistro, Gail voices her disapproval of Lewis. Nick is beleaguered. Audrey overhears her comments and tells Gail in strong terms to back off. Karl adjusts the satellite dish outside and tells Ken that he's sure there will be no more problems. Ken intercepts Michelle and Carla on their way to the factory inquiring about Peter's whereabouts. Carla lies and says Peter is crashed out back at the flat. The police remove Frank's dead body before the assembled group just as devastated Anne arrives. Anne tells DS Nash that he should arrest Carla. Beth tries to blag a cab ride off Steve to the supermarket but when Steve tries to radio a driver, he picks up the football match being transmitted from Karl's TV in the Rovers. DS Nash visits Carla in Peter's flat, covering for his absence. He grills her about her venomous relationship with Frank. She admits her hatred of Frank but denies she harmed him. In the Rovers, Tommy and Tyrone watch the football with Karl. Stella calms Anne with brandy. Sally arrives at the pub with Kevin. Sensing herself to be the object of suspicion, she rounds on Kevin reminding him of his wild temper, and plausible motive. Steve arrives to challenge Karl about the interference with the radio at Street Cars. Stella demands Karl removes the satellite dish. Dennis arrives and announces to Rita that he has a new job at a DIY superstore in Birmingham; she is clearly taken aback. Karl is on the roof of the Rovers removing the satellite dish. Stella removes the ladder and announces he can stay up there until the TV is removed by a potential buyer. Carla is alone in Peter's flat when he returns. She physically attacks him before breaking down, sobbing. Peter confesses he has been on a bender, and has no idea how he spent the night. When Carla challenges him about blood on his clothing, he presumes he must have been in a fight. Peter and Carla both realise how bad things look for them. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *DC Grant - Orlessa Altass *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars Notes *Final appearance of Andrew Lancel as Frank Foster. *This episode marks the 4,000th appearance of William Roache in the role of Ken Barlow. He was the first actor in the programme to achieve this milestone. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger and Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police investigate the scene of Frank's death, and a missing Peter eventually returns home and claims not to remember anything about the previous night - only for Carla to discover blood on his clothes. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,850,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2012 episodes